Slush Adventure World
Slush Adventure World is a RPG game that takes place from Slusherville and other places outside the town. Plot "The 13 Slush Fighters were relaxing and having a picnic on Slush Hills until a huge storms starts looming in, and it blocks out the Sun! Not only does it do that thing, but a bolt of lightning strikes a nearby scarecrow turning it into a Wicker Blue! The monster scares everybody out and makes the fanoners split up in the big flee. but soon they defeated the Wicker Blue but while they were battling this gave Redster the opportunity to attack the down with his rampagers. It's up to the team to stop them" Characters Playable Fighters Characters with bold texts are unlockable characters. * Stan * Dag * Zee * Ken * Seth * Falcon * Vince * Skpcboy * Khen * Shaden * Try * TRS * Chakatan * White * Keneth * Sethster Enemies and Bosses Enemies with their name in bold are bosses and enemies with italic ''names are mid bosses. Slush Hills * Orange * Red Rampagers * Scare Crows * Scare Crowds (3 Scare Crows) * ''Gon * Patrol * Deltra Patrol (only fought once) * Damaged Delta (only fought once) * Wicker Blue Slusher Fields * Red botz * Rock sticks * Axe bots * Snake stick * Alines * Lake Ghost * StiManta * Angry Mecha Inker Slusher Beach * Sand Demon * Crabot * Squid mech (Green, Red and Orange) * Hunter * Ultra Gon * Giant Sea Patrol '(Fought at the right side) * '''Super Sand Red '(guarding the key) * 'Captain Redbeard ('actual boss) Slusherville ''TBA'' Frosty Mountains ''TBA'' Pink Zone ''TBA'' Zomparty ''TBA'' Uncanny Valley ''TBA'' Locations * Slush Hills * Slusher fields * Slusher Beach * Slusherville (night and day) * Frosty mountains * Pink zone * Zomparty * Uncanny Valley Combat Attacks '''Yellow Attacks (medium) * Power Punch ** Normal damage to enemies, can kill weak enemies (TRS, Seth, Skpc, Falcon, Chakatan) * Knife Slash ** Damages 2 enemies (Khen, Try) * Fire Ball ** Damages enemies and lowers their damage (Zee) * Book Slap ** Damages 3 enemies with 3 books (White) * Blue Energy ** Boosts the team's power and damages enemies (Skpc) * Quake Bash ** Damages all enemies (Ken) * Super Kick ** Damages 2 nemies (Stan, Khen, Falcon) * Hammer ** Damages all enemies (Dag, TRS) * Hot Pies ** Damages all enemies throughout the battle (Chakatan) * Green Beam ** Shoots a massive green beam that deals massive damage (Keneth) * Party Breaker ** '''Unleashes a giant glowing fist and hits all enemies (Sethster) '''Red Attacks (massive) * Ultra Blast ** Damages all enemies with massive kills (TRS, Falcon) * Plasma Beam ** Shoots a laser and massively damages enemies (Seth) * Laser Ball ''' ** Shoots blue fire balls and damages 3 enemies (Seth, Stan) * '''Electric Blast ** Electrocutes all enemies (Khen, Stan, Keneth) * Energy Blast ** Blasts all enemies (Zee, Skpc, Shaden) * Mega Slash ** Slashes 2 enemies and kills weak enemies (Shaden) * Crimson Gauntlet ** Massively damages 2 enemies (Vince) * Crimson Strike ''' ** Strikes all enemies with massive damage (Vince) * '''Drone Bomb ** A drone crashes down and damages all enemies (Dag, Ken) * Fire Blade ** Damages and gives fire effects to enemies (Try) * Inferno ** Unleashes a giant fire wall and kills all weak enemies and damages strong enemies (Try) * Cosmic Smash ** Unleashes a giant cube and hits an enemy upon contact (Sethster) Green Abilities (effects) * Recharge ** Increases the team's armor and defense (Ken, Shaden) * Happy Heart ** Increases each teammate's health (Zee, White) * Rage ** Increase the team's attack by 40% (Vince) * Fresh Pies ** Heals the team overtime (Chakatan) * Flash ** '''Stuns enemies for 2 turns, this doesn't work on bosses (Keneth) * '''Shield ** Puts up a shield and reduces enemy damages by 40%, lasts for 2 turns (Sethster) Trivia * Although the story says "15 fighters" there are 16, this is due to White who is not a Slush Fighter but joined the adventure. * The original plot actually belongs to TRS. * Seth is the smallest character. * Vince is the strongest character. * Despite the second map's name "Slusher Field" the battle when fighting enemies takes place on a lake. * Sethster is the only boss character that can be unlocked. ** Sethster can fight himself as a boss. ** Sethster is actually smaller compared to his Boss Mode. ** Wicker Blue was origianally supposed to be an end-game boss. * Keneth is the only present fusion character to be playable. ** Originally Seth and Ken can be a duo and a party member at once. Gallery New Character and level selection.png|The New Party Creator screen Slush World Option screen.png|The old option Screen Slush World Play screen.png|The old title screen Category:Slush Invaders Fanon Wiki Category:Fanon Category:Seth's stuff